Josh and Malia
The relationship between Chimera Josh Diaz and Werecoyote Malia Tate. When Josh and Malia began to engage in the same social circles, they were initially enemies, since Josh was a member of Theo Raeken's Chimera Pack, while Malia was a member of Scott McCall's unique pack. It can be assumed that Theo told Josh about Malia and the other members of the pack before he met her due to their pack's antagonistic relationship with the McCall Pack. Josh and Malia officially met for the first time in Season 5A's Lie Ability, when both packs found themselves trapped inside Eichen House during a lockdown. Josh sought Malia out when it became clear that his friend and packmate, Corey, was dying from his wounds sustained in battle with the Hellhound, Jordan Parrish. Upon seeing that Malia's best friend Kira Yukimura was also in danger, he offered his assistance in exchange for Malia helping Corey. Josh and Malia are also known as Jolia by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5B= In Lie Ability, both the Chimera Pack and the McCall Pack infiltrated Eichen House with the intention of rescuing Lydia Martin, though they each had different reasons; the McCall Pack wanted to rescue their close friend and packmate and save her and the innocent citizens of Beacon Hills from death upon her dying Banshee scream, while the Chimera Pack wanted to use her to lure the Hellhound (Jordan Parrish) to them under the impression that doing so would lead them to the Beast of Gevaudan. However, the Chimeras had a run-in with Parrish sooner than expected when he showed up just as they were about to capture Lydia. After Tracy Stewart and Josh each failed to defeat Parrish, Corey made his attempt and was subsequently set ablaze with Hellhound fire, causing him to get third-degree burns over his body. Meanwhile, just as the lockdown went into effect, Kira Yukimura began to lose control of her inner Kitsune spirit as a result of it interfering with the telluric currents around Eichen House. Since Kira and Malia were trapped inside the morgue, Malia had no choice but to hide behind an autopsy table to avoid getting shocked by Kira's foxfire. Josh showed up in the morgue shortly after Kira lost consciousness and stopped Malia from touching her to check her pulse, warning her that it was a bad idea, since he could feel the intense amounts of electrical energy her body was still giving off. Josh then offered to help her by using his powers of electrokinesis, which included the ability to absorb electricity, to save Kira. When Malia questioned his intentions, Josh revealed that Corey was badly hurt and that he needed her help saving him in exchange for his help saving Kira. The two brought Corey into the morgue and laid him on the autopsy table, and when Josh asked her if he was dying, Malia confirmed that his heartbeat was slowing down, which wasn't a good sign. Though he knew she couldn't, he still asked Malia if she could heal him, but was surprised to learn that Malia could take his pain in hopes that maybe it would take the edge off enough that his healing ability could kick in and help him recover from his burns. However, Josh and Malia clearly didn't trust each other to do the right thing, and neither would help without the other going first. When Kira once again began discharging foxfire and electricity, Malia demanded that Josh help her, but Josh reminded her that since he was used to siphoning from smaller power sources like car batteries and facility wiring systems, Kira's immense level of power would be much more difficult for him to take. Just then, Corey began groaning and writhing on the table, causing Josh to frantically ask her if she was going to help him or not, leading Malia to point out that she would after he did. Kira discharged even more electricity, leading Malia to ultimately suggest that they help Kira and Corey at the same time. Josh hovered his hands over Kira's body while Malia gingerly took Corey's burned arm in her hands, and after counting to three, Malia began to absorb Corey's pain just as Josh began siphoning Kira's foxfire, leading both to roar in pain from the effort. Once their friends were healed, Malia and Josh discussed their current predicament with Kira and Corey, with the girls assuring the boys that they had a Plan B in the case of a lockdown that involved Mason Hewitt shutting down the backup generator. After Mason successfully ended the lockdown, Malia and Josh went their separate ways, with Malia joining Kira in helping get Lydia to the animal clinic and Josh and Corey joining Hayden Romero and Theo Raeken at the Dread Doctors' operating theater. Josh and Malia then never interacted again, and since Josh was killed by Theo in The Beast of Beacon Hills, it is unlikely that they will interact in the future. Trivia *Both Malia and Josh are each members of a pack; Malia is in the McCall Pack, and Josh was in the Chimera Pack. *Despite being enemies, Josh and Malia were willing to put those feelings aside in order to save each other's friends. *After Lie Ability aired on television, many fans enjoyed Josh and Malia's team-up so much that they started to ship them together. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships